preguntas, fresas y besos
by rey escritor de alejandria
Summary: en esta pequeña historia, Kisho, personaje original de esta mi primer historia, se a enamorado de L y ella se da cuenta de que el siente lo mismo por ella pero a su manera. diganme lo que les parecio por favor y parte de la historia esta a mi manera.


**Era una estruendosa noche, en las ventanas, al viento bravío golpeaba, hacia frio y calaba, había pasado tiempo, ya no estaba en la Wammy`s house, quizá el caso "Kira" ya había durado lo suficiente, y seguía ocultándome en una sombra, no física pero si en un viejo y lastimado vacio que tenía en el pecho, y quemaba, destruía, mataba, corroía y más que nada dañaba, podía ser una miserable superdotada, había conseguido las 6 death notes, el caso iba bien, a Kira se le jodia la paciencia y los métodos de escape, pronto caería, solo me quedaba esperar a que lo llevaran al patíbulo.**

**No podía dormir, me quede cavilando, y trotaba en los gélidos pasillos, sin rumbo alguno, hasta que llegue a un gran portón, salí y me encontré con la lluvia tibia, y me sumergí en la espesa oscuridad, un solo lugar donde nadie me haría daño, bajo el yugo acogedor de un columpio, había cumplido los 14 años y mi corazón era más frio que el hielo, y más duro que una roca, antes nunca me intereso nadie, quien soy, y que me pusieran a comparación, no hasta L, esos son los sentimientos que más daño me hacen puesto que nunca los comprendí.**

**- ¿por qué?-murmure mientras mis palabras se perdían en la lluvia, mis ojos en incesantes lagrimas y yo en los recuerdos del odio y el vestigio que se me dio, ser un fallo en el mundo, ni siquiera era humana.**

**Kisho, si sigues aquí, terminaras por enfermarte. -dijo una voz jovial.**

**Un joven que aparentaba unos 17 años, de cabello alborotado y azabache y con ojeras se acerco, me salí de mis recuerdos y dije su nombre:**

**L -murmure lentamente.**

**¿Y dime qué haces aquí?- pregunto brindándome una mirada curiosa.**

**Solo cavilaba, no pude dormir - dije mientras le miraba.**

**Ven vamos adentro, todos duermen.-exclamo al momento de extenderme la mano**

**Sí, claro. - dije mientras tomaba lo tomaba de las manos**

**¿Y en que pensabas? -pregunto L mientras abría el portón.**

**Eran ciertas memorias.-mencione.**

**¿Ah Kisho y donde duermes?- pregunto L mientras se llevaba el pulgar a la boca.**

**En la alacena de la cocina- dije con una sutil normalidad.**

**¿Y la alacena es fría? - pregunto mientras entrabamos al edificio.**

**Un poco. -le conteste. **

**Luego de eso el se dirigió a la cocina y yo lo seguí, prendió la luz y se acerco al refrigerador y saco un pedazo de tarta adornada con fresas.**

**si comes demasiado tendrás pesadillas.- reproche extrañamente.**

**Bueno, entonces ayúdame.- sentencio L, podría probar la tarta, extraño. **

**Ok.- dije.**

**¿Y cuáles eran esas memorias tan famosas? - L pregunto.**

**Condenado L, diantre, esto es un interrogatorio, cadalso... **

**Eran los pocos recuerdos cuerdos y felices de antes y la locura torturante de ahora. - dije poéticamente como era antes.**

**Era un detective tenía que hacer preguntas.**

**Vaya, creí que dirías algo así. - menciono L sin siquiera haberse inmutado.**

**¿Qué opinas de Kira, Misa y Light? - L hacia mención de esto mientras tomaba un bocado de tarta.**

**Misa es infantil, pero inteligente, aunque me cae mal, light es egocéntrico, egoísta y busca ser el centro del universo y es estúpido, y Kira, su objetivo es bello y erróneo, ya que sin el crimen que es un tipo de mal no conoceríamos el bien y todo mal seria bien, seriamos seres sin humanidad.**

**Tu respuesta me parece muy apropiada y correcta. - dijo L con la boca llena de tarta, mientras yo le daba apenas el primer probete a el pedazo de tarta que tenia**

**Ah, ok.- dije con los ojos en blanco **

**¿Y qué opinas de mi?-pregunto L con una seria mirada en su rostro**

**Bueno opino que eres un buen mentor, y me gustaría ser tu sucesora.- dije pero hubo algo en mis ojos que L noto y eso me delato.**

**Si soy tu mentor y me tienes confianza, así que cuéntamelo todo. -sentenció, como cuando dicen "os llevare al patíbulo". **

**Está bien, creo, nunca me importo que me compararan, pero tú eres muy diferente a los demás...**

**¿Por qué?-pregunto L.**

**¡Porque!...- dije tartamuda. **

**¿Sí?... dime- menciono L con su mirada más que fija en mí.**

**¡Porque cuando te miro siento que mis pies desaparecen, en donde debería ir mi estomago siento electricidad, parte de mi muerto pulso parece y siento que se acelera demasiado, y un nudo aqueja mi garganta, yo odio cuando alguien que no sea yo está contigo! - había cerrado los ojos, el frio de mi cuerpo había crecido, luego sentí...**

**Un cálido abrazo y lentamente abrí los ojos, sabía que visión no tenia pero intuí que L me sonreía,**

**Y luego saboree su boca que sabia a fresas y también comprendí que por el tiempo recordaría ese tierno y dulce embeleso que L me confió al darme un beso.**

**Pasaron varios minutos después de darme cuenta y dos negras, misteriosas y cálidas orbes me "analizaban" de manera meticulosa, un suave gesto infantil y al oído me dijo:**

**Kisho, si quieres no seas mi sucesora y se mejor mi compañera.- dijo L sonriendo y aprovechando mi sorpresa para devorar mi pedazo de tarta.**

**La ventana más cercana de la cocina se abrió, el oleaje del viento soplo en los negros cabellos de ambos, una sonrisa se formo en los labios de Kisho, sus brazos fueron los que esta vez abrazaron a L y ella dijo…**

**¡Acepto!**

**Suave como un susurro y totalmente feliz.**

**Bueno, bueno entonces tendrás, que dormir en mi cama conmigo.-dijo L mientas esbozaba una maliciosa sonrisa de oreja a oreja.**

**Pervertido.-dije pero ya era tarde ya estaba cargándome y tocándome el trasero, ah.**

**Ah, todas las mujeres me califican con ese adjetivo. –L dijo mientras hacia un puchero.**

**Pero eres mi mentor pervertido.- que es muy diferente a ser solo un pervertido común.**

**Ok.-dijo L mientras otra vez sonreía infantilmente. **

**Y desde esa vez Kira ya no solo tendría a L como enemigo sino a mí, y L a igual que yo no estaría solo, ya teníamos del otro.**

**L y yo éramos seres muy diferentes, física, mental y psicológicamente, ambos mostrábamos patrones de comportamiento muy diferentes y muy poco ortodoxos, pero que en cierto punto se complementaban, habían pasado varios días desde que "**_**aquello**_**" había ocurrido, mejor dicho empezado, habíamos leído los movimiento de Kira, y aunque poseíamos 6 death notes, Kira se las había arreglado para hurtar dos de ellas, lastima para Kira, L poseía una hoja de la death note respectiva a su némesis y sabia más de la death note que nuestro y ahora selectivo y nada tonto villano, por consiguiente la teoría de L era correcta, había 2 Kiras, y eso solo lo había comentado con una persona lo suficientemente loca y lo suficientemente inteligente, de recursos como para concretar un plan como ese, y ese era Light Yagami, un ser tan inteligente que podía "deducir " todo de Kira, ese día sería diferente, y sería la mayor equivocación de Kira o posiblemente el sospechoso número 1, Light Yagami**


End file.
